Mystery Gifts
NOTE: This feature has been removed in the final version of Z/O (1.5.2). Do not attempt to obtain the Mystery Gifts from the Main Menu, as it will cause your game to crash. Instead, these are now obtained in-game. Similarly to the main series of games, Zeta & Omicron possessed their own Mystery Gift system which connects the player to a server which then distributes the gifts to them. The earliest Mystery Gifts were obtained through the use of a code given during a "questionnaire" at all Poké Mart(s). Later they were obtained through an option at the main menu right below "Save Files." Since the feature has been removed in 1.5.2, to obtain the Mystery Gifts you have to talk to the NPC dressed in green that is located in front of the Pokémon Lab in Zarivar Town. The NPC will inform you that he's there to give you certain items because of issues with the Mystery Gift service. In order to receive all of the gifts, you need two empty spaces in your party. If you only have one empty spot in your party, you will receive the Hawlucha, but not the Shiny Noibat egg. If you then remove the Hawlucha and another Pokémon from your party, you will be able to talk to the NPC one more time in order to receive an extra Hawlucha, an extra Aerodactylite, and the Egg, but you will not be able to exploit this a third time. If you had previously obtained the now-removed Mystery Gifts, you will get to keep them. List of Mystery Gifts *'Medical License': The Medical License item grants access to the infected in Kariba Town. Be sure to save beforehand to avoid missing out on this rare opportunity. *'Cinnabar Ticket': The Cinnabar Ticket item allows the player to access the Cinnabar Island event through the port in Ladoga Town. *'License Template': The License Template item grants access to at the top of the Psychic Temple once the player has finished all of the Police Club missions and talked to the police officer that distributes the missions again. *'Aerodactylite': A Mega Stone the player can use to Mega Evolve whenever it is acquired by the player. *' : '''When held by a Pokémon, it doubles the amount of money obtained after winning a Trader battle. *' : This Hawlucha is at level 7. Unlike the removed Mystery Gift this one does not count as a traded Pokémon. It comes in a regular Poké Ball. * '''Shiny egg. Unlike the previous gift, this one will have random IV, Stats, Nature, and gender. Removed Mystery Gifts *'Blackticket': This option gave the player the Blackticket item which then allowed the player to obtain through the port in Ladoga Town. This option was removed once the Lucha Libre gift became available. *'Lucha Libre': This option allowed the player to obtain a in-game. The Hawlucha received is given to the player in a while also holding an . It is at level 5 when obtained. Note that it recieves extra experience, as it is counted as a traded Pokémon. *'1.5.1 Surprise! '''This option allowed the player to obtain a Shiny in-game. It is given to the player in a . It is at level 5 when obtained, it is infected with Pokérus, has a Timid , all of its IVs are 31 and its ability is . It counts as a traded Pokémon. Former Method to Obtain the Mystery Gifts (Removed Feature) Simply start the game and go to the menu with "Continue", "New Game", and "Save Files". Right below these is an option for Mystery Gift. Choose this and (if available) choose the one(s) you want. It may be necessary to retry multiple times as it does not always work on the first try, usually due to connection issues on the player's end. If the Save File that requires the Mystery Gifts is not the one displayed upon starting up the game by default, then the player needs to select the target Save File from the "Save Files" menu ''before continuing to the "Mystery Gift" option. Then, once the Save File is loaded, the player only needs to visit any Poké Mart to receive their gift(s) from the policeman that appears inside.